gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NC-2 Transcendor Gundam
History After Ace began developing Evolver abilities he realized he needed a new mobile suit, as the NC-1 Gundam was quickly falling behind his advancing abilities. He then gathered the engineers that had originally constructed the Gundam and began work developing a new mobile suit that could match his abilities. The end result was the Transcendor Gundam, a mobile suit that surpassed all others. The Transcendor Gundam was severely damaged and eventually destroyed near the end of the Adaptoid Conflict as a result of using the Hyper Buster Cannon. After Unity was formed a second Transcendor Gundam was constructed for Ace. Technology and Design Construction wise, the Transcendor Gundam was largely similar to the NC-1 Gundam. The armor was designed to absorb and disperse kinetic force, but by filling the empty spaces between the armor with a secondary I-Field, the armor now had increased resistance to beam weaponry. The mobile suit was designed to take further advantage of the THD's output, allowing it usage of equipment that would quickly deplete most other machines. This gave the Transcendor Gundam a signifigant edge over enemy mobile suits and helped make it the pinnacle of Solar Federation mobile suits. Wings of Light A new technology that greatly enhanced performance was the Wings of Light Hyper Propulsion System. By expelling specialized charged particles at intense speeds, the mobile suit could create a slip stream effect that allowed the machine to achieve speeds normally impossible for mobile suits in space and in the atmosphere. By charging the particles with beam energy this allowed the mobile suit an additional defensive measure as well as immense propulsion. For stealth purposes the charged particles could be used to disguise the Transcendor Gundam by shifting the light around the mobile suit, allowing perfect visual camouflage. By combining the stealth feature with beam energy, the mobile suit can actually leave behind an afterimage consisting entirely of charged particles. Radar or other means of detection can't detect any difference because the charged particles have enough mass and generate enough heat to fool sensors until it's too late. The WLHP System was controlled by two wing shaped defensive binders on the back. Wing Binders The Wing Binders were originally designed to manipulate the WLHPS. When activated the wings open up and allow unrestricted particle flow outwards. The appearance of this feature makes it seem as if the mobile suit has grown actual wings of light. Aside from the WLHPS, the binders were also defensive equipment designed to block physical and beam weaponry. The wings were contructed out of sections of super compressed regenium, making them extremely durable and virtually impossible to destroy. The binders were also designed to be resistant to vibration weaponry through use of the armor sections. Each individual section was designed to withstand intense shaking or vibrations by transfering the kinetic energy to the surrounding area and I-Field. This allowed even the strongest of vibro weapons to be resisted with little difficulty. The edge of the wing binders were designed to be razor sharp. As the binders had a wider range of reach this allowed the Transcendor Gundam to parry blades from behind as well as double as cutters. To assist this and other functions the binders were beam and magnetically coated to ensure they can deflect even the strongest of beams in conjunction with the I-Field. Wing Bits A new weapon designed for use by Evolvers. By scanning the Psionic Brainwaves of an Evolver, the pilot can remotely control the bits through thought alone. While the ability to utilize bits had long been available to both sides, advancements in technology made them obsolete, as computing systems couldn't keep up with the speed and mobility of newer mobile suits. The Wing Bits, named for being mounted on the wing binders when on standby, were powerful precision beam weapons designed to overwhelm the opponent(s) with multi directional bombardment. Each bit was constructed out of compressed regenium and thus were extremely durable. By using powerful booster verniers, the bits were also considerably fast and agile, able to turn on the spot and appear to be speeding blurs when mobile. However as the bits had a limited operation, they must periodically redock with the mobile suit or risk depletion. To prevent the bits from being hijacked or interfered with, the G Driver was responsible for locking the bits only to the pilot and the mobile suit itself. When an aggresive program or system attempts to hijack the bits, the G Driver forces them to redock for recalibration and reinforcement, ensuring that the same technology would be ineffective the second time. Should the opponent somehow find a way around this, the bits become locked directly to the pilot's brain structure as a final security measure. Observer Eye To ensure the mobile suit could keep up with newer or more advanced technologies, the Transcendor Gundam had special scanning equipment installed and connected into the G Driver. The Observer Eye was designed record combat data and use it to modify the Transcendor's weaponry to best match enemy mobile suits, including modifying the wavelength and output of it's beam weaponry. While this allowed the Transcendor Gundam to eventually bypass anti-beam defenses entirely, it also allowed the mobile suit to replicate unknown beam technology by scanning the structure of the beams themselves and adapt to unusual mobile suit designs and weaponry. Evolve System The Evolve System was designed to take advantage of Ace's Cyber Empathic abilities. As a Cyber Empath, Ace can channel his emotion and will into technology and super charge it, the intensity of which varies upon the emotions involved. However most mobile suits can't handle such a dramatic boost in performance and tend to overload or simply burn out. The Evolve System was designed to properly channel this energy and allow the mobile suit to operate at higher performance levels than it was originally designed for, allowing Ace to properly harness his abilities in battle. By feeding the energy directly into the weaponry and limbs the mobile suit gains immense mobility and firepower. As this doesn't require an increase of TDH output this allows the machine to operate like this for extended periods of time. However should Ace be rendered unconcious through exertion or other means, the system automatically seizes control over the mobile suit and is programmed to bring Ace to safety. The Evolve System was tied into Bit Control as a neccesary transmitter between Ace and the Wing Bits. While Ace did the primary control the system made the calculations neccesary for them to function properly, making it a requirement for the bits to be used. It also tied into the G Driver and Observer Eye by feeding tactical information to Ace directly at a rate his subconscious brain could handle and ensuring the bits couldn't be hijacked. Weaponry *'Variable Beam Rifle:' An updated version of the NC-1 Gundam's rifle. The weapon retained all of the former rifle's features while incorporating new technology. The Transcendor Gundam was equipped with two of these. When not in use they were stored on the back between the wing binders. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships, it has a time lag of four seconds between shots as the weapon needs to vent the generated heat from firing. **Repeater Mode: A new feature inspired by the Vulcan Cannons. The rifle rapid fires medium intensity beams in a constant stream. This was effective for shooting down missiles and bombarding enemies until they collapsed from the assault. *'Beam Sabers:' Two beam sabers designed to draw from the THD. The sabers can alter their lengths between Short Saber, Standard, and Long Saber styles without sacrificing cutting ability. These were stored on the waist. *'Beam Vulcan Cannons:' Standard issue beam vulcans mounted onto the head. As with the NC-1, the Transcendor Gundam's vulcans are slightly more powerful than others due to the THD. *'Buster Vibro Swords:' A new weapon for the Transcendor Gundam. Two large physical swords designed to take out large structures and mobile suits alike. The swords, besides their large size, incorporate high intensity hyper sonic vibrations to cut through even the thickest metals with ease. To assist against beam sabers the weapon was beam coated, this allowed the swords to not only resist, but to short out beam sabers with prolonged contact. By using special booster verniers on the hilt, the weapon can be wielded as easily as a Solid Saber. The mobile suit was equipped with two of these and they were stored between the binders when not in use. *'Concussion Missiles:' Six compact heat seeker missiles that detonate on impact with devestating force. The missiles could be controlled and directed by the Evolver via the same system that enables them to control the Wing Bits. These were stored and fired from the shoulders. *'Wing Bits:' Four small high speed remote weaponry designed to overwhelm the opponent(s) through multi directional precision bombardment. Each bit had a high intensity precision beam emiter on the tip that gave the bits enough cutting and melting power to slice through even the thickest armor. When docked the bits can fire at a fixed angle. *'Palm Concussor Cannons:' Two nodes installed in each hand designed to release a short yet powerful burst of beam energy. When not being used to attack they generate a low yield electromagnetic barrier over the hands of the mobile suit to provide slightly stronger resistance to beam weapons. The palm concussors also transfer energy to whatever weapon is being held in the hands at the time. *'Hyper Buster Cannon:' A weapon designed to end the Adaptoid Conflict. The weapon boasted immense firepower beyond that of even the most well armed warships. However because the weapon could potentially disrupt the THD, it was only to be used as a last resort. Eventually Ace was forced to use the weapon to destroy the Adaptoid Hive Core, however the combined stresses of atmospheric reentry and firing the weapon combined with the damage the mobile suit had already taken resulted in the destruction of the Transcendor Gundam and nearly cost Ace his life. The Hyper Buster Cannon was the only weapon of it's kind and it was destroyed alongside the mobile suit. Category:Gundam